Mobile terminals include smart mobile phones, tablets, wearable devices and so on. Seen from a mobile development trend to existing information technologies, mobile terminal devices necessarily are devices used the most widely in future.
At present, in practical application, mobile terminals have been widely used in mobile secure payment, secure account login and Internet banking, for example, Yu Ebao (an APP), WeChat (an APP), Credit Card Manager (an APP) and so on. Application of mobile terminals in these aspects provides great convenience for life. However, a new-type economic crime via characteristics such as weak safety performance of mobile terminals gradually rises.
In mobile terminals, a habitually-used means for identity authentication in the prior art is password input. However, this means for ID authentication is very low in safety performance. Thus, the password may be divulged as long as a simple virus program is implanted into the mobile terminals, and corresponding loss may be caused. To solve this problem, internationally biological recognition is used for security identity authentication of mobile terminals, for example, a fingerprint recognition technique proposed by Apple Inc. based on AuthenTec. This technique is used on mobile phone terminals and greatly improves identity authentication security of the mobile terminals. However, in the process of fingerprint recognition, since a fingerprint is static, fingerprint information may be easily acquired or even imitated although the fingerprint is unique. Therefore, as the fingerprint technique is more and more widely used in mobile terminals, its security is on a downward trend. For this reason, an iris recognition more advantageous in security is an effective method to solve the problem in the process of security identity authentication of mobile terminals, and an iris recognition system is the most secure in secure living body anticounterfeiting features in the existing biological recognition.
How an iris recognition of a mobile terminal provides an effective human-machine interface guidance/indication when the mobile terminal is used by a user may have a direct impact on a recognition speed and a recognition rate, and still further have an impact on use experience and convenience of the user. At present, a human-machine interface guidance/indication having high use experience and convenience is lacked, and a design thereof is specifically implemented.
The present disclosure needs to solve a problem as below.
A human-machine interface guidance/indication method for iris recognition of a mobile terminal is specifically implemented, which has a human-machine interface for guidance/indication having high user use experience and use convenience.